


【R】【赫尔曼/克洛宁】真相是假

by 1xuan_July



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M, 明日方舟 - Freeform, 火蓝之心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xuan_July/pseuds/1xuan_July
Summary: 明日方舟2019活动“火蓝之心”俩背景板角色的过去捏造。





	【R】【赫尔曼/克洛宁】真相是假

**Author's Note:**

> ·道理我都懂可是这个屑反派有点点好♂搞  
·纯为满足个人搞斯文败类欲望作，存在海量过去捏造，剧情魔改，人物崩坏，夹带私货，勿与原作混淆  
·内含家庭伦理、未成年性行为，我有一个未成年朋友觉得需要在成人指导下阅读  
R U Ready？

赫尔曼·道尔科斯先生的家，是维多利亚旧小说里的那种：富贵出身，出过洋，因而端方又不失手腕的一家之主，有一位贵为名门闺秀的夫人，在诞下了唯一的小姐后就撒手人寰；老爷终生钟情发妻，故再未续弦，只与掌上明珠相依为命。但偌大家业，打理起来毕竟力不从心，于是老爷提拔了一位才俊青年，后者虽出身寒微，却精明兼刻苦，很快就成了老爷的左膀右臂……后来呢？“千娇百媚，知书识礼”的小姐，“冲破家庭与社会的重重阻隔”，与“纯朴，善良，全心全意爱着她”的青年“从此过着幸福快乐的日子，直到永远”——克洛宁在“老爷”办的义学里学文法时，读过很多这样的书。到赫尔曼先生身边深造时他十五岁，眼里是远大前程，胸中是少年意气，看小说都直接跳掉开头关于老市长鳏居生活的几章，直奔着小姐与少年的初逢而去，仿佛那是他就自己并不遥远的未来一般。至于独身的老爷怎么解决生理需求的问题，他一知半解，也没想过。

一年后，他上了赫尔曼先生的床。

在贵族里，老爷算是客气，至少等到他有点大人样之后才出了手。不，不对，或者不全是“出手”，他们的初夜更像一场心照不宣的共谋。那不过是又一次，他去服侍赫尔曼先生沐浴，像所有贴身男仆所做的那样，况且当天后者的手还受了伤（来自火山勘查现场迸溅的石片），非得人代劳不可。起初只是一个吻，落在额前，一种长者对儿童些微“越界”亲密的默许；可洗到小腹以下时，事情就不可收拾了——还能怎么办？他跌进浴缸，浑身湿透，不得不把紧紧吸在身上的衣物尽数剥掉，赫尔曼先生就在那时吻住了他；对于两个接了吻又裸裎相对的人来说，不发生点什么甚至比发生了什么还不好意思。

第一次只有湿。白衬衫、瓷砖地面、浴袍、头发、床单、涎水、汗、汁液。

第二次和第一次之间有个一次半，在老爷的书房里。赫尔曼先生温柔而坚决地教导他口交。他像玩双杠一样架着老爷的两腿，奋力吞咽那根家伙，想到小姐前日伏在她父亲腿上，央他讲个故事。喉间的收缩让男人交代在他食道里了。

打第二次起，克洛宁开始得趣。赫尔曼先生的前戏往往是用整个手掌揉搓他的全身。成年男子温热、宽厚、略显粗糙的大手唤起了某种刻印在肉体深处的久远记忆，使他浑身哆嗦，两腿发软，乳尖充血，阴茎肿胀，瘫软在老爷怀中像热锅上的黄油。当老爷占有他时，那种被开拓、充满、使用的感觉让他的男性尊严有些受伤，但与它换来的亲吻和拥抱相比，这些都不算什么。那些抚爱早让他在“正戏”开始之前就充分地满足，剩下的时间只是伺候老爷射精，和用餐、沐浴、就寝一样。自尊心上的一点点委屈便可换来那么多，多得让他从里到外都满溢出来的爱意，那时的他觉得世界上没有比这更划算的买卖了。

克洛宁很清楚自己为什么会把亲密动作当成爱。他太小就没了家，皮肤接触则会给5羟色胺，多巴胺，催产素加劲分泌的机会。细细的分子比千斤重镣更牢靠地将孩子们拴在成人膝下，为他们胡子里漏落的一点点爱怜咽下千辛万苦。成年后他不再做仆人的活儿，取而代之的是筹建城市的杂务：被作为心腹要员培养，这是他从前惦念过，如今却看到它自己一步步从梦里向他走来的东西。他像狗一样地，也就是说，无怨无悔，感激涕零地做，极迅速稳妥地将零碎事务全在白天处理干净，好留出夜晚陪伴老爷，又趁清晨的个把小时看几道天灾信使资格考试的题目——既然每座城市一定要有一个天灾信使团队，又何必请那些居心叵测的外乡人来插一脚？他甚至试着去爱小姐，以她父亲代理人的身份，像一位长兄或者老臣般，向她洒下纤尘不染的忠诚与恩义。这种小妈图谋过于明显的谄媚就此断绝了一切浪漫故事开始的可能。

他青春时代荣耀的顶点是取得天灾信使资格的时候，已是汐斯塔新晋市长的赫尔曼先生在就职仪式上，牵着他的手，引他来到高台中央。在百人千人屏息的寂静中，天灾信使的聘书被老爷亲手交到他手里。掌声骤然爆发，远远近近的快门此起彼伏，被照明灯之灼人光焰冲昏头脑的年轻的克洛宁啊，竟敢觉得那宛如一场被所有人祝福的婚礼！可事到如今，他才明白，那时心中那股隐隐的不安从何而来：新官上任的市长，为什么会在如此重要的晚宴上踪影不见，把推杯换盏全留给自己初出茅庐的副手？

又或者说：老爷建立这样一座城市，难道不是为了此刻的繁华与荣耀吗？

再让他憎恨自己多管闲事的直觉的说法是：把赫尔曼先生从晚宴上带走的那个人，是谁？

建城后的繁杂事务不减反增，很快就把这点事冲刷殆尽，克洛宁将二人床上运动的骤减也归因于此。他处理的不再是“杂事”，又或者说，除了汐斯塔的大政方针需要市长亲自定夺，其他都是“杂事”了。他做得更多，却不似过去那么苦，因为手下已有手下，手下的手下还有手下，几十上百个像狗一样做的庶人子弟，对管照这座小城来说绰绰有余。克洛宁不无恶劣地想过，其中是否有一两个是怀着自己昔日的那种希冀，才默默咬牙忍下这看不到头的日子。赫尔曼先生的政敌们都不是愿赌服输的主儿，只是从明面转到了暗处，更加防不胜防。老爷处事的每一丝瑕疵都能成为攻讦的漏洞，每一毫仁慈都会招致未来的复仇，而这些“杂事”，是不需要老爷来操心的。

市长上任半年后，金融家巴鲁及其夫人在交通事故中罹难，不久后，十二岁的继承人于维多利亚坠马身亡；

市长上任两年后，有谣言称，汐斯塔市发生过一起电视塔倒塌事故，二死十七伤，但从未有任何媒体对此进行报道，知情人士则纷纷失联或保持沉默；

市长上任三年后，原住民塔拉克部族与汐斯塔市政府达成协议，接受扶贫计划，迁入城中保留区居住，其村寨和农田原址则被建设为火山风情度假酒店；

克洛宁开始失眠，除非躺在赫尔曼先生身边。

他安睡的机会越来越少。小姐长大懂事了，再在她眼皮底下做那档子事是不合适的。而赫尔曼先生，他的老爷，不再像过去那样能一把就将他横抱起来，勃起亦不复有力。在提出建设移动都市的计划时，他的态度也变得像个老人，会为心爱事物不论是非的任何改变大为光火。“这不是你该操心的事。”他每次都冷着脸粗暴地打断他的话头。可他是这个城市的天灾信使啊，他再不操心，又该谁来操心？

生活在小城市最大的好处和坏处之一就是，你不用太费劲就能知道一个人去哪做了什么。

这天飘着小雨，克洛宁买了一束白玫瑰，去拜见这位让赫尔曼一次次从他生活中的重要时刻溜走的女士。一到那里，他就明白了：芭芭拉夫人的墓在火山脚前的一座小丘上，与她并肩坐在那里远眺，可以将整片大海无遮无拦地尽收眼底；而汐斯塔市政府大楼从火山侧面巧妙地斜对着这边，从市长办公室的窗户，一眼就能看到墓碑的侧影。难怪老爷拒绝了他海景办公室的提案。他苦涩地想着，单膝跪下，将玫瑰献到夫人墓前，看清了那石碑上刻着的句子：

“汐斯塔的波涛只为你而歌。”

只为你而歌。汐斯塔是为你。涛声是为你。整片海，整个世界之于赫尔曼的存在，都是为了你。原来这座弄得他浑身罪孽，满手鲜血的城，不过是老爷献给这死去女子的一件礼物。原来这是才子佳人死生契阔的故事，不是寒门少年咸鱼翻身的故事，而前者里，不会有位置留给少年。

“芭芭拉夫人，”他站起来，在心里问，“您已经是个死人了，为什么还能让他那么爱您？”

夫人那名门闺秀的端庄面庞在墓碑上对他茫然地微笑着。他猛然发现小姐的脸型和她是那么酷似，那柔顺的薄桃色长发也是。但小姐坚毅而凉薄的金色眸子则来自她的父亲，又或者是，他只见过它们坚毅凉薄的样子，其中的暖意如汐斯塔的潮涌，无处不在，却只属于另一个人。

他回来的时候，赫尔曼先生坐在办公室等他：“你去哪了？”

“没什么，黑曜石场那边有点小事。”

“我能看见你。”

克洛宁发现这件事对自己的影响远比想象大：他连谎都扯不圆了。赫尔曼大度地忽略了他的尴尬：“现在你应该也理解了。以后移动都市的事，不要再提。”

“为了……先夫人，整座城毁于天灾也没关系吗？”

“这是她灵魂安息之地，我不能丢下她。”

“她的灵魂安息了，可我的呢？老爷——老爷啊——我的呢！！！”

“……我对不住你。我已经给了你一人之下的职位，天灾信使的资格，从汐斯塔，你也可以得到让下半生平安富贵的资本。你若有想要，而我又力所能及的，我一定尽力办到，你只需开口便是。”

克洛宁无言，刚刚吼出的泪水顺着脸，吧嗒吧嗒地滴在地上。人之所以悄悄地爱另一个人，多少是希望总有一天，能从对方身上为自己赎回一份差不多的爱。但既然赫尔曼给的是钱，那他就要钱吧。

他至今仍未知道，赫尔曼对他动作的纵容究竟是睁一只眼闭一只眼，还是请君入瓮的圈套。他照样处理着杂务，以自己的节奏和方式。反正他只要钱，更多的钱，都一样，没必要三番五次地对赫尔曼“开口”。至于黑曜石怎么变成钱，他杀人都不怕，传谣和开黑矿又算得了什么！小姐带着一群外乡人来对他指手画脚，他报之一哂：那个让全城人命为一具腐尸陪葬的人可不是他克洛宁。他虽不再与赫尔曼上床，却还是他的得意门生。

一夜之间，当在Live现场的人山人海中狼狈逃窜时，他恍然大悟，自己终究还有一招没能有机会施展：把功高震主的近臣卖给嫡系的亲信。

“知道什么的话，就说吧。”

篇幅所限，书中其实有很多东西没讲。比如鳏居的贵族老爷背后，还藏着难登大雅的秘密情人。

“这些事情有没有让你意外过？”

是啊，曾以为自己是故事的主角，却没想到是别人故事里的龙套，配角和反派。

“真遗憾，克洛宁。”

哪怕您有那么一分一秒是真的爱过我。

“我做过许多事，但我不会拿汐斯塔做赌注。”

汐斯塔的波涛只为“你”而歌。

早知道自己有那么一天会进去，当初就该多投点钱，把牢房修得宽敞明亮点。他暗自苦笑，踏进铁栅栏门。十几条满身戾气的重犯挤在巴掌大的班房里，因长期压抑和睡眠不足，散发出狼群般的气味。入夜之后，他们将他撕碎分食。带着粗茧的大手磨过肌肤，一阵阵熟悉的颤栗陡然从全身流过，克洛宁，在时隔多年之后，突然又一次哭得不能自已，仿佛被舞台上眩目的照明灯晃了眼睛。


End file.
